jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode RI20/@comment-5126335-20190312124911
My thoughts. Comedians: Jimmy - 95% of the video wasn't even him. And I didn't care for the material anyway. X. Clinton - A disappointing performance overall. Baldwin Trump is better. Her material isn't as good. Trump - I can still enjoy Baldwin's portrayal of him, and his material is way better than Clinton's is as a whole. Having said that, I don't know how much further he should go. I'm a yes vote but whatever happens happens. Bean - He's old school so I can see how some of the judges today aren't much of a fan. but I think he warrants another chance. This clip was a good one. George - Of the comedians, he should move on the most. I agree with Cards. I think with his competition, he earned himself a spot. Vocal Groups: Indiggo - Even when trying to give a serious performance they don't live up to the standard. I don't think the Top 88 has a place for them. Time to go. Benchmark - The only genuine barbershop quartet we've had, and I think they did good. James Gang - One of my S3 favorites and I'm glad they made it to this point. But due to a lack of material or remaining potential, maybe it's time for them to go as well. Acrobats: Ivan - I was never a fan and he did not do enough to move on. Enough said. Rubberboy - He can't really change things up anymore. We've seen like four performances from him altogether and I'm not needing to see him again. Wolfgang - I think he did good. My favorite from this category. Elite - I still enjoyed it enough. For the novelty if anything. Night Guards: Cecil - Come on. The only reason I didn't X is because I watched the movies and found them decent enough. But having seen some of Cards' Xs after this category, I kinda wish I had. Either way, no more. Larry - More enjoyable scene than Cecil's but same as above. Instrumentalists: Danger - I do like him. This was one of his top songs, maybe. idk why I didn't SO but I could have. Whether or not he moves on, idk. Moby - I picked this song mainly for the video. It's a good one. The song was alright too. Darude - Used his most typical and famous song again. We'll see how it goes. Male Singers: Jack - Much better than I expected tbh. I didn't have high hopes but he did pretty good. Earned a spot in the next round imo. David - He's given us three songs on JGT so far and I liked all of them. I don't know why Cards hates him. I like his style and he has a voice I could listen to. I'm gonna support David. Good luck to him. He'll need it. Ronny B - He's fun for the novelty and I enjoy him for that, but in a category with six acts that's as stacked as it is, maybe it's time to go. Prince - He's alright. But not my favorite in this category. And since I am not sure if I want four or five to move on from this group, he may be one of the ones I'd let go. We have EWF that we can compare him to. Cas - He was alright. I don't care what happens to him but good luck. BIG - The female chorus was annoying. But BIG himself did fine. He's the only rap (besides Snap!) left in this season so for that I think I can be fine with him moving on. Dance Groups: Bollywood - They're a mix of actual talent and humor. And of course, since Bollywood Dancers isn't limited to just Signature, I will continue to support them for now. Players Club - Yeah, this wasn't good. Disappointing and at this point they've gotten old. Sideswipe - I'm just tired of them now. Don't think they should move on. Mirror Family - Not as much dancing as I'd have liked. More novelty than dance. But they did ok. Not gonna support them for long though. Boogie Storm - Same as with Signature. I'd like to see them again. Bands: Midas Whale - They were a toss-up for me. They were decent but not sure how much farther they can go. Whatever happens I'm ok with. Chadwick - At this point he doesn't stand out much. A lack of material will also do him in. Diaspora - I had to decide between them and Midas for that third spot. But I think Diaspora are good. idk if they'll be able to remain competitive at this point though. Snap! - This was a top notch song and performance. I enjoyed it better than BIG. Let's see how they do. I'll support. Stumblebum - They're still unique but they aren't great anymore. A category of six and I don't know if they earned a spot. SunStroke - This was a big step up from the FS disappointment. Another of my top favorites in this category. Let's go. Novelty: AVGN - Yeah. I dunno what to say. I enjoy his vids but as an act at this point? I dunno. Up to the others to decide. Vadik - He's lost his legitimacy. A bad video. Not even that breakdancing puffin could save him. Time to go. Bill Nye - He surprised us all. Yes to Top 88? I think so. Who cares if he can't dance. That's not what this is about. At least he had a good song choice and added some Geometrie Variable arm movements in there.